


Reckless Nights

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Clubbing, Frottage, JayTim Week, M/M, Suit Porn, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim snaked through the crowd on the dance floor, brushing his hand over Dick's shoulder as he moved past him, letting him know he was there as he meandered past. Dick palmed him the keys to the car and Tim slid them expertly into his pocket as if nothing were happening at all. The music picked up another notch and some part of Tim still couldn't believe high society occasionally hosted a dance <i>like this</i> rather than just the regal balls he'd been to earlier on in his life, always standing at Bruce's side, enduring stupid questions from the media that he never wanted to even be asked, much less answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> For JayTimWeek over on tumblr. Day 3: Suit & Tie  
> Also for timmyjaybird since they gave me encouragement to use [this gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/452b89b22864151aeee90850b80a94ff/tumblr_o3mp2wTjKs1u9eqg2o1_400.gif), thus birthing this into creation.  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Pillowtalk" by Zane

Tim straightened his tie, carefully smoothing it for what had to be the hundredth time that evening. No matter how many times he put on the suit, no matter how many times they all paraded out at some black-tie affair of Bruce's, Tim never got used to it. Sure, he looked stellar in the tailored suit, but that didn't mean it made him _feel_ comfortable. In a way, he felt like he was somehow more on display _in this suit_ than he was when he put on his _other_ suit and set off into the night. Sure, one was skin-tight and this one wasn't; one framed everything about his body and, well, this one did that, too. However, in one he was a piece of the night and in the other, he was just another piece of eye candy for the paparazzi to snap photos of and slather every magazine from here to Star City with. 

Pushing away from the bathroom counter, Tim made a face in the mirror before shaking his head and putting on what he'd come to term his game face. It was stoic enough to not give anything away, but pushed far enough from Bat-level hardness that no one accused him of being an uptight prick again. He'd already been through that once and it had taken a PR miracle to dig him back out of that hole. Not to mention that night he'd been caught undercover in a strip club. That one Dick still hadn't let him live down, especially since he'd been there under a false ID and had been entirely lying about his age. Of course they'd played it off as him going through a bad boy stage and he'd gone with it because there really wasn't anything else he could have done about it. Regardless, he thought they already had enough of a field day with him and he did his damn best not to give them anymore proverbial smoking guns.

The bathroom door swung shut behind him and Tim snaked through the crowd on the dance floor, brushing his hand over Dick's shoulder as he moved past him, letting him know he was there as he meandered past. Dick palmed him the keys to the car and Tim slid them expertly into his pocket as if nothing were happening at all. The music picked up another notch and some part of Tim still couldn't believe high society occasionally hosted a dance _like this_ rather than just the regal balls he'd been to earlier in his life, always standing at Bruce's side, enduring stupid questions from the media that he never wanted to even be asked, much less answer. But now... now they didn't ask such things. Not once had they brought _certain things_ up again and for that Tim was at least grateful. 

He edged off of the dance floor and made a beeline for the door, gasping when someone grasped his wrist and an instant later, he was yanked downwards. He let himself fall with it, knowing he wasn't supposed to be adept out here, not in such direct view of the public and sans mask. He landed on someone's lap and when a light flashed across the area from the dance floor, he found himself seated on Jason's lap and he damn near wanted to laugh. He didn't dare - didn't dare make a single sound now that he was here, in this place he'd been imagining for _years_. His heart beat out a frantic little staccato as he shifted, forcing a teasing little grin onto his lips as he hooked one leg behind Jason's own, drawing himself snug up against Jason's body as he hooked an arm around the back of the chair. He'd be _damned_ if he wasn't using this to his advantage. 

Their eyes met and he froze, his heart up in his throat as his breath hitched. Something about the way Jason was looking at him left him feeling open, vulnerable. It was as if a joke had turned instantly into something far larger than either of them had anticipated. He could see the hesitant fear in the way Jason held his shoulders, sense the indecision in the way he held his grip a bit too firmly on Tim's thigh.

The lights flickered lower, the colors darker than before, plunging their little haven into darkness. Here, Tim could feel his confidence increasing, could sense his hold on the part of him that had somehow become more _Timothy Drake_ than the face he presented forward to the public increasing. His arm shifted down from the back of the chair, looping around Jason's shoulders as he drew himself closer, side pressing to Jason's chest as he dragged his free hand down over his chest. Dropping his head down against Jason's shoulder, he breathed out the quietest, "Jay?" needing to know if he was reading everything completely wrong.

Jason's hand slowly slid up his thigh, his head dipping just enough to whisper against Tim's ear, his voice a quiet rumble that set Tim on fire instantly. "You're interested, aren't you?"

Tim flexed his hand against Jason's bicep, gripping it harder than was necessary, barely choking out, "Yes.” A certain eagerness clamored in his veins, urging him forward, encouraging him to throw caution to the wind and yet another part of him wanted to hold this fragile moment for as long as he possibly could. 

For an instant, Tim wasn't sure what - if anything - was going to happen and then Jason shifted and Tim sensed that they were being watched. He tensed, but relaxed as Jason's hand slowly rubbed over his thigh letting him know without words that it was okay. Whoever it was they could trust; he wondered for a moment just who it could be, but when he started to move, Jason slid his hand higher, right up against his groin, palm resting over the steadily increasing evidence of his arousal. His breath hitched as Jason began to slowly work at him, hand kneading just the slightest amount, providing a comfortable pressure.

Tim tilted his hips into it, huffing out a tiny little groan and then, "Should we be doing this? Here?" The pressure increased and Jason's fingers traced the shape of his growing arousal through his trousers, forcing a whimper out of Tim's throat, one he should have been ashamed of but somehow wasn't. Heat lanced through him and he gave up - gave _in_. His hand slipped up from Jason's arm, sliding up into his hair and holding on as he tilted his head, nuzzled in against his neck and inhaled everything that was Jason's scent: the warmth of cologne he normally didn't wear, beneath it the hint of the very same shower gel Tim used, and the faint hint of tobacco smoke. If he had tried hard enough, he knew he could have picked up gunpowder and the residue the city left on all of them each night, but he didn't let himself dwell on it, didn't let himself get caught up in something so trivial when he needed something _more_. 

His lips finally grazed over Jason's neck, his tongue flicking over sensitive skin if the shiver Jason gave was any indication. He smiled against his neck, kissing his way up toward his ear, slowly rocking his hips into Jason's touch, biting back every moan that wanted free. It was reckless to do this, especially while being watched, but he couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself. His excitement grew until Jason squeezed him hard and he damn near cried out, instead damn near biting down on Jason's neck to stop it from freeing itself into the air. His pulse skittered and Jason let out a little growl that left Tim wanting to rip every shred of clothing off of his body and fuck himself stupid on Jason's cock, media be damned. 

Tim felt a presence behind him, one he knew so well that he could feel his cheeks heating up as he pressed his face against Jason's shoulder, trying to pray to any gods that would listen to make Bruce okay with this. One of Bruce's hands came to rest on the back of the chair and a moment later he could register Bruce's voice as he spoke to both of them in a low whisper. "Don't you think this behavior is better saved for _private_ places?" 

It was such a ridiculously _fatherly_ thing to say that Tim almost laughed. _Almost_. He bit it back, feeling his cheeks burning as he did his best not to laugh, shoulders shaking with it as he clutched at Jason's jacket, not wanting to pull his hair that hard just yet. There were a few moments and then Bruce backed away, offering, "You know where the car is," just above the music. 

Tim lifted his head, watching Bruce head back through the dance floor, amusement dancing in his veins as he watched him go. He slid off of Jason's lap, nodding toward the door and then walking away, praying Jason would follow him.

They found the car themselves, not bothering with the valet, knowing no one else would come looking for a car for a good long time. And when Jason took the keys, sliding into the driver's seat and sliding it all way back, letting the back down, Tim didn't even hesitate; he straddled Jason's lap, tugging the door shut behind them, grateful for the nearly illegal levels of tint Bruce had insisted on when buying this car. He shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the passenger seat and then reaching up and loosening his tie. Slipping it over his head, he cast it aside as well, watching Jason wrangle with his jacket beneath him, smirking down at him as he finally freed himself of the offending garment and relaxed back against the seat, arms pillowed behind his head. He just looked so _at ease_ that Tim couldn't find it in him to be nervous about this. Not in the least.

Sliding himself down against Jason, he braced his arms on the leather of the chair, fingertips holding onto the edge of it as he slowly dragged his hips against Jason's own. "You turned me on so bad." The words slipped free like they were nothing at all and if he'd not been so relaxed in Jason's presence, Tim would have been surprised at himself for them. 

Jason reached for him then, hauling him down and catching his mouth with his own, his other hand resting on Tim's ass, guiding him into grinding against him. His hips surged, seeking more and more friction as he groaned into Jason's mouth, eager to feel him hard against him. It'd been too long since he'd let himself go, since he'd done something so blatantly reckless... so _wrong_. But in the same breath, it was, perhaps, a million times more _right_ than he could have ever anticipated. The feeling of Jason's body beneath his own, the way his mouth tasted like cheap whiskey and cigarettes even though they'd been in the classiest of parties just moments before. "Jay," he groaned out against his mouth, shifting back just enough to reach down, opening Jason's pants, loosening his belt and working open the button and zipper. 

Jason's own hands freed him from the confines of his own clothing, shoving them down just below the swell of his ass, grabbing him hard with both hands, hard enough he knew he might very well bare the mark of his fingerprints by morning. A shiver worked its way down his spine as he pulled back from the kiss, spit in his hand, and reached down between them, working his saliva-slick hand over both of them. 

A moan bubbled up when Jason bucked up into his hand and he knew then that he was done for. Nothing would stop him, not even cameras being shoved against the windows or even someone trying to mug them. He knew it like he knew how to breathe: nothing would come between them and whatever this was that they were chasing like they'd been born for it. His mouth found Jason's neck again and Jason guided their hips, led the way they bucked against one another. 

Tim slid his hand over Jason's hipbone, resting his hand there as he rocked his hips, every little gasp and shiver built upon the pleasure Jason was causing them both. He drew it out as long as he could, teasing at Jason's neck and then reaching up under his shirt to scratch his nails down his abdomen as he latched onto his lower lip, tugging lightly. They came back together again, all tongue and teeth this time, the kiss rough and chaotic in a way that Tim had always wondered how it would feel; as if they were coming unhinged just being with one another like this. 

His hips began to move faster, the seat protesting his movements and he knew if he got any faster someone outside the car would know exactly what was happening within it. His hands shifted up to grab Jason's shoulders and he bucked his hips hard against Jason's own, sitting nearly upright as he moved, unwilling to back off on his pace now that he was so close. He wanted to _cum_ and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do it just like this. Throwing his head back, he groaned out, "Jay," a string of obscenities following it as he snapped his hips hard against Jason's own.

When his orgasm hit him, he could have sworn he stopped existing for a fraction of a second. His hands clenched and his fingers dug hard into Jason's flesh, sure to leave marks just as sure as he was to have Jason's all over his own body. Trembling, he rode it out, only marginally aware of how quickly Jason was moving beneath him, how frantic his movements had become. 

The world swam back into focus as Jason arched up from the seat, shaking as his orgasm hit him so hard that he didn't even breathe for a moment. Tim watched him, watched the way his eyelids fluttered most of the way closed, his cheeks dusting with a faint redness as he gasped his way through it. Jason deflated against the seat and Tim followed him down, arching over him and curling his arm around the back of the chair, hiding Jason away in the cocoon of his little world with him. Their lips met again, this time sweet and far more pure than anything else they'd done all night. Tim smiled into it, peppering the smallest of kisses over his lips until he finally caught enough of his breath to speak again. "Been waiting on that for a long time, you know."

Jason let out a little huff, his hand sliding up over Tim's back, lightly rubbing. "Inevitable," he managed, and Tim could hear everything he didn't say in his voice. Their lips met again and when Tim pulled back, he glanced outside of the car before opening the door and stepping out, quickly getting his clothing back into proper order, straightening his shirt and tucking it back in, focusing on doing up his pants. Their eyes met for an instant when Jason emerged, holding both of their jackets and Tim's tie. "No regrets?"

If there had ever been anything Tim hadn't expected to hear from Jason, it was that little bit of hesitation, the undertone of fear that he'd overstepped something, that waver in his voice. He stepped forward, claimed his jacket and tugged Jason in for a kiss, right there, in the bright lights of the parking garage. "Not a chance in hell. The day I regret this is the day I lose my damn mind." He took a step back, slung his jacket over his shoulder and flicked a glance toward his tie, smirking. "Souvenir?" And the ring of Jason's laughter was the best damn sound he'd ever heard.


End file.
